


Stay Quiet

by YoungSoon



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, SouMako - Freeform, The Definition of That Escalated Quickly, Top Yamazaki Sousuke, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: Makoto has just hit the highest peak in his swimmer carrier and the thrill rushing through his body is clouding his mind. Yet Sousuke is ready to make sure it's far from the only peak he reaches - right there in the locker room.





	Stay Quiet

Makoto breathes heavy as he walks to the locker room. It was probably the best swim in his career, his entire life even - a personal best time and secured second place in his category with a ticket to nationals. He had put hours of relentless work into it, training every moment he could and obeying the strict suggestions of his merciless trainer - Sousuke Yamazaki. The latter had quit competitive swimming shortly after high school as his shoulder didn’t get any better and when they met again in university in Tokyo he had decided to become a coach. He was the one who talked Makoto into giving professional swimming a go and this was the amazing result.

Makoto’s whole body buzzed and tingled from the excitement. He had felt the thrill of swimming before, had had felt the utter joy of winning and succeeding – but it always was him being a part of a team. Now it was just him, it was his effort and strength that threw him from being nobody to landing a second place and he felt so overjoyed his stomach turned and his breath got caught in his lungs. The extreme pride made his blood rush twice as fast in his limbs and he felt light and heavy at the same time, giving him the oddest feeling he had ever had.

Such elevated sensation sunk in the pit of his stomach and it took him two steps into the locker room to feel the strain between his legs. He had an erection from the thrilling success and it was the oddest feeling, yet somewhat a satisfying one at the same. He had all rights to be this excited, to be this much over-the-moon.

Makoto walks forward with shaky legs and rests his forearm against a wall between two sets of lockers in the dimly lit and empty room. His head presses against the still damp skin of his forearm and he lets out a long breath. “I did it,” he whispers and somewhere between his prideful erection and his raging heartbeat he catches himself letting a traitorous tear roll over his cheek.

He is about to curse himself out, as who cries when they had a boner, when strong, familiar arms wrap around his middle from the back and his still damp back gets pulled against broad chest clad in a navy t-shirt. He knew the color of the shirt as he saw it being put on in the morning.

“I am so proud of you,” Sosuke’s breath is hot against the shell of Makoto’s ear and the light kiss that follows makes the olive-blond to shiver. Ouh yes, Sousuke was far more than just Makoto’s trainer or friend – he was his boyfriend and lover. “I knew you could do it. Just few milliseconds away from the first place,” he whispers and his hands glide over Makoto’s tensed abs. 

“That look you had on your face when you saw your result,” Sousuke’s tongue darts out and trails over the edge of Makoto’s ear, the latter knees are now going weak for a whole new reason. “That was the hottest thing I had seen in a while,” the taller of two continues and pushes his hips forward, his jeans clad crotch rubbing against Makoto’s ass, the rough fabric not hiding the growing bulge in them. 

“What are you doing?” the olive-blond breathes out, his body shivering as Sousuke’s large hands go up to his chest, squeezing the well-developed muscles, before his fingers start swirling around Makoto’s nipples in a wonderfully teasing manner – in a way that never fails to turn Makoto on. It starts with gentle circles until more pressure is added warrying between exciting pinches and light pulls and it is impossible to resist or not to respond. The state he was already in just makes pushing his buttons so much easier and Sousuke doesn’t even know that.

Makoto let’s out a moan, his head still resting against his forearm, and he shivers uncontrollably. “Stop,” he breathes out, “what if someone walks in?” he tries to reason with the man behind him that pushes his inpatient hips forward again and Makoto might just respond too well – his ass backing up to meet the movement halfway – for his words to carry any real meaning.

“I won’t last till home. I want to congratulate you now,” Sousuke pushes words over his lips and starts placing kisses on Makoto’s neck and those amazingly broad and strong shoulders. It’s such a pain he can’t leave any marks on that skin during the season, but off season he will make sure to make red and purple bloom all over that back

“We will just have to be quick and quiet here and then celebrate properly at home,” he continues and lets his right hand to move from the green-eyed one’s chest to the front of his swim attire, which absolutely does not hide the rapidly growing erection. “Doesn’t look like you will last till then either,” he points out with a smirk and closes his eyes for a second to enjoy the erotic moan coming from Makoto’s mouth as his hand closes around the bulge in his pants.

His left hand finds Makoto’s mouth, which is already eagerly open and welcomes his fingers in with another lewd moan. The enthusiasm with which he sucks and licks on the long digits making satisfied slurping noises only makes Sousuke harder and he groans against Makoto’s shoulder. The olive-blond drools around his fingers and pushes both into his hand and against his crotch and absolutely obvious he actually wants this as much as Sousuke or maybe even more.

The latter grabs the edge of Makoto’s swimsuit with his free hand and pulls it down over the thick thighs and round butt a far as he can. He withdraws his now dripping wet fingers from olive-blonds eager mouth with a displeased whine coming from Makoto. The teal-eyed places his hand on the small of Makoto’s back and pushes him forward - Makoto’s back arches as he now leans against the wall with both of his forearms, his uncovered, perfectly round and firm ass sticks out more, his hard shaft hanging freely. Sousuke doesn’t have to marvel at the perfect globes and to play with them, he has no time to tease Makoto due to the location so he puts his fingers to action. 

It’s a bit rough but both of them are overly excited - just like they were in high school - and it is ridiculously impossible to hold back. By the third digit pushing in Makoto seems to be an absolute mess, the dampness from the pool water now replaced with a sheer layer of sweat. He moans and groans, pushing back on Sousuke’s fingers that now know the way inside Makoto better than anything else. Right after a particularly loud moan voices can be heard near the locker room and they both freeze.

“Sousuke,” Makoto gasps and Sousuke’s large hand covers his mouth suddenly as he leans closer to his ear again.

“Just stay quiet, Makoto,” he whispers, undoing his pants and pulling them down just enough. “If you will be quiet they won’t notice us,” he adds and drags the tip of  dick over Makoto’s prepared hole and the latter moans behind his hand, nodding enthusiastically. His teeth sink into the soft part of Sousuke’s palm as the raven-hair pushes in and it’s thrilling and terrifying at the same time. 

They can hear a couple of voices entering the room. They quietly await to see where they will go and for their luck the voices remain behind the wall. The moment the conversation they are hearing doesn’t change the location and lockers are being opened Sousuke starts moving. He opts for strong, deep thrust again - each one making Makoto’s body to tremble, his teeth sinking deeper into Sousuke’s skin as he drools around the patch of skin he uses to hold back his moans. Sousuke does pull his hand away to grip on Makoto’s hips and the latter uses his own palm as a muffler, holding his balance against the wall with one arm only. 

Sousuke’s hands settle on the perfectly shaped ass he admires so much and kneads the firm flesh, mesmerized by the view of his dick moving in and out of Makoto. He speeds up despite the fear that the sound of skin slapping against skin and his own heavy breathing could betray them but he can’t go slow anymore. There’s temptation in his hands to give those soft cheeks a firm, making  the whimpering man to cry out but that would give out their location instantly, yet the thrill to do so is there. Somewhere deep inside there is this animalistic pride in Sousuke that keeps telling him everyone should see how he can turn the new uprising star into a whimpering mess. Another part of him wants to never show this side of Makoto to anyone - only he is allowed to see the olive-blond completely ruined by need and pleasure.

Just for a second Sousuke is too lost in thoughts and thrusts harder, more out of rhythm and Makoto grabs onto the wall with both hands and lets the lewdest, most erotic moan Sousuke has ever heard. Yet it makes both of them freeze and look at the corner of the wall, anticipating for someone to appear from it.

“Did you hear something?” asks a voice between the wall and it doesn’t sound like they have moved. Quickly Sousuke pulls out and turns Makoto around by his shoulders.

“Nope. I didn’t,” replies another voice. Sousuke doesn’t lose any time. He pushes Makoto against the wall with his back and yanks the swimsuit off from the heavy breathing man completely before stepping closer.

“I am pretty sure I heard something tho,” the first speaker does not step back but for a second Sousuke doesn’t hear him. He lifts Makoto up by his thighs - the adrenaline from being discovered and still the aching erection between his legs making him impatient - and positions against his entrance again. 

“That was probably from outside,” the second speaker retorts and they can hear locker doors closing. It’s a signal and Sousuke pushes in, this time capturing the moan falling from Makoto’s lips with his own. The latter has his legs wrapped around the taller one’s lower waist, his arms around his neck and fingers tangled in the black locks. They both are moving rapidly and impatiently, their kiss being more of a mess of tongues and saliva, the need to block out their moans the main purpose of it. 

“No, I heard a moan,” the first voice is not giving up. “I think someone else is here,” he ads and this time instead of freezing both Makoto and Sousuke start moving faster. One of Sousuke’s hands leave Makoto’s underthigh and grabs his leaking and pulsating member, stroking it as matching to their erratic rhythm as possible. They still desperately try to swallow each sound they make in a sloppy kiss, moaning and growling into it. The cheering outsides starts to tone down and they can swear the sound of skin meeting skin, their shared moans can now be heard clearly.

From the corner of their eyes they see a shadow appearing next to the corner of the wall and there’s already a foot appearing from behind the row of lockers. The thrill is beyond all expectations. Makoto pulls away from the sloppy kiss, his head resting against the wall and he covers his mouth with his hand moaning probably a bit too loudly a he comes between them.

“Come on! The bus will leave without us,” the second speaker urges the first one and the foot steps back and the shadow walks away. The two can be still heard chatting at the door when Sousuke lets go of all breaks and snaps his hips forward counted times before reaching an orgasm with a growl like moan.

“This was wild,” he breathes out against Makoto’s shoulder, still holding the latter up, both of their bodies trembling.

“Yeah… How about we don’t do that again,” the olive-blond is breathing heavier than after the race. He whimpers slightly when Sousuke slips out of him and he is lowered on the floor gently. “As in let’s avoid public places,” he ads and his lips are captured in a proper kiss this time.

“I can’t promise anything. If you win gold I might do you right there in the pool,” Sosuke grins. “But for now, I have a list of minimum 50 things I want to do you right now, so let’s go home,” he adds and pecks Makoto’s bright red cheek with a laugh. The thrill they got leaves a thought of seriously trying this again at the back of their heads, yet they don’t voice it out. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short story inspired by a "public sex" prompt from [Johanndro](https://twitter.com/j0hanndr0?lang=en).  
> If you have a SouMako prompt you would like to read, @ me on twitter @ [BeanSensei](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei?lang=en)  
> Leave a comment, tell me what you think. Press that kudos button and, maybe, [buy me a coffee ](http://ko-fi.com/beansensei) ;)  
> Other SouMako: [Drunk On Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11635923) ; [What a View](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11845371)


End file.
